


Directive 305 [podfic]

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), Djapchan, epaulettes, JinkyOPods (JinkyO), litrapod (litra), reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Altered States, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyOPods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Sex pollen is so inevitable that Starfleet has guidelines for dealing with such things.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Voiceteam, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Directive 305 [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Directive 305](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024717) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



****

**Title:** Directive 305

 **Fandom:** Star Trek

 **Author:** kerithwyn

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 18:19

**Summary:**

> Sex pollen is so inevitable that Starfleet has guidelines for dealing with such things.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024717)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/\(ST\)Directive305.mp3)


End file.
